gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Council's Own Brownie Try-Its
Girl Scout Brownies earn triangle shaped badges, typically edged in brown to match the uniform. = A = * A World of Understanding Try-It * Air Force Pride Try-It * Alaska, My Home Try-It * Aleut/Alutiiq Culture Try-It * Aquaculture Try-It * Archaeology Try-It * Archery Try-It * Army Pride Try-It * Arizona * Athabascan Culture Try-It = B = * Beach Awareness Try-It * Best Bones * Bicycling Try-It * Bird Try-It (Alaskan birds) * Birds of the Carolinas Try-It * Bit N Bridle Try-It * Black History * Bowling Try-It * Bowling Try-It (CWMA) * Brownie Girl Scout Aide Try-It * Building Bridges * Bump in the Night Try-It * Butterflies = C = * Campfire * Celebrate Alaska Patch * Climate Change * Climb It Try-It * Clowning Around * Clowning and Mime Try-It * Coal Try-It * Coast Guard Pride Try-It * Coastal Georgia * Cooperative Bears Try-It (by Girl Scouts of Alaska) = D = * Daisy's Neighborhood * Dinosaurs * Disability Awareness * Disaster Preparedness * Discover Chicago * Dog Mushing * Doll Collector Try-It * Drama Queen Try-It * Duct Tape = E = * Earth Saver Try-It * Eyak/Tlingit/Haida/Tsimshian Culture Try-It * Elephant Try-It * Every Vote Counts Try-It = F = * Fashion Try-It * Figure Skating Try-It * Fishing Try-It * First Aid Try-It * For the Birds Try-It * For the Love of Books Try-It * Forestree Try-It * Forestry Fun Try-It OSW * Frontier Fun Try-It * Fun at the Fair Try-It * Fun with Flight = G = * Georgia on my Mind * Georgia's Native People * Go Go Derby Try-It * Gymnastics = H = * High Tech Treasure Hunting * Hiker Try-It * Homelessness Try-It * Horse and Pony Try-It * Horse Kicks * Horses Try-It * Horses Try-It * Hot Stuff Try-It = I = * I Have a Dream Try-It * Illinois Violets * Incredible Insects Try-It * Indians of Western Oregon * Insect Friends Try-It * Inupiaq/Siberian Yupik Culture Try-It = L = * Leave No Trace * Letterboxing Girl Scout Style (Blackdiamond CO) * Life in Colonial Times Try-It * Lighthouse Try-It * Love the Land = M = * Making Games Try-it * Maple Syrup * Marine Mammal Try-It * Marine Pride Try-It * Marvelous Mystery Try-It * Maryland, My Maryland Try-It * Money Manager * Mount St. Helen's Try-It * My Flag, My Country, and Me Try-It = N = * Native American Lore Try-It * Navy Pride Try-It * New York State of Mind * News Reporting * Nursing Try-It = O = * Ocean Discovery Try-It * Oceanography Try-It (Girl Scouts of Eastern Massachusetts) * Oceanography Try-It (Girl Scouts of Nassau County) * Oceanography Try-It (Girl Scouts of Florida Panhandle) * Oregon Trail * Our Community Try-It * Our Pets, Our Friends Try-It * Our State (Virginia) * Outdoor Adventurer (Girl Scouts of Suffolk County) = P = * Paddle Safely Try-It * Painting Try-it (Girl Scouts of Wisconsin Southeast) * Passport to Health and Safety * Passport to Religions Try-It * Pets Badge * Preserving Girl Scout History = R = * Recycler Try-It * Renaissance Times Try-It * Roots and Shoots Try-It * Rose Festival Try-It = S = * Saleswoman Try-It * Saltwater Try-It * Sea Turtles Try-It * Senses * Signing Try-It * Skiing * Southern Illinois Explorer Try-It * SPA-tacular Me Try-It * Speaking in Sign Try-It * Special Grandparents Try-It * Special Language Try-It * Statue of Liberty Try-It * Stitch in Time Try-It * Storm Readiness Try-It * Storm-Ready Try-It = T = * Team Tactics Try-It * That's Entertainment Try-It * Think Like a Citizen Scientist (Brownie Journey) * Totally Teamwork Try-It * Traditional Foods Try-It * Trail Blazer Try-It * Trail of Mystery Try-It = U = * Underground Railroad Try-It = W = * Watershed and Me Try-It * Weather Wise Try-It * Wild West Try-It * Wildflowers and Plants Try-It * Journey: WOW! Wonders of Water = Y = * Yup'ik/Cup'ik Culture Try-It = Z = * Zoological Try-It Category:Girl Scout Brownies Category:Brownie Try-it